1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to an apparatus for storing hand tools.
2. Related Prior Art
There are hand tools for various purposes such as screwdrivers and wrenches. Even for a same function, there are hand tools of various sizes. Therefore, a mechanic cannot help but own many hand tools. The mechanic needs something to store the hand tools.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M267041, a conventional toolbox includes two elements pivotally connected to each other so that they can be opened and closed. Each of the elements includes a plurality of cavities defined in a side thereof directed to the other element. Each of the cavities is used to contain a hand tool such as an Allen key. In the vicinity of each of the cavities, there is formed a pair of restraining tabs for keeping the related hand tool in the cavity. The restraining tabs are inevitably worn away by the hand tools because of repeated insertion into and removing from the related cavities. Very soon after use, the restraining tabs fail to effectively restrain the hand tools in the cavities.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.